Man About The House Chronology
4th October 1975 to 24th July 1976 Written by Angus P. Allan Drawn by John Cooper ---- Category:Strip Chronologies Started 4th October 1975 - No.41 (Top Left), replacing Bless This House. Ended 24th July 1976 - No.31 (Top Right), replaced by Slik Stories. "Mans best friends?..." 4/10/75 - No.41 to 25/10/75 - No.44 Feeling lonely because the girls have found dates, and are out a lot of the time, Robin decides to get a pet, so he goes to the pet shop with Mr. Roper in tow. They come back some time later with a Mynah bird, but the girl’s boyfriend’s get wind of Robin's plan and lumber him with more pets than he can manage... "Double Trouble" 1/11/75 - No.45 to 22/11/75 - No.48 The trio spot Mr. Roper doing a robbery in the area, and are beside themselves as to what to do, and more importantly what they are going to tell Mrs. Roper. What they don't know is that the burglar is a dead ringer for Mr. Roper... "You've Made Your Bed..." 29/11/75 - No.49 to 27/12/76 - No.1 Mr. Roper has bought Mildred a bed for Christmas, but is at a loss as to where to hide it until the big day. Robin suggests leaving it in Larry's flat, but whilst trying to get it up there the bed falls to pieces... "Wish You Weren't There" 03/01/76 - No.2 to 17/01/76 - No.4 Jo's prim great-aunt Madge is staying for three days so Robin has to pack up and leave temporarily to live on a beat-up canal boat belonging to Jo's current boyfriend. But Robin suddenly remembers he has left some naughty French postcards under his bed, which Jo's aunt is bound to find... "The Grass Is Greener..." 24/01/76 - No.5 to 14/02/76 - No.8 Robin gallantly saves Anthea, daughter of property millionaire Calvin Dennison, from the canal. But while Robin is promised 'anything at all he fancies - he shall have it' by Dennison, Chrissy, Jo and the Ropers have vandalised the millionaire's Rolls as he owns their flats, and is planning to have them demolished to build a new hotel... "Just My Imagination?..." 21/02/76 - No.9 to 14/02/76 - No.12 After watching a scary 'Frankenstein' movie on television, Robin and the girls find water coming through the ceiling. A pipe must have burst, and Robin volunteers to go up in the loft to turn it off... but something stirs in the darkness... "Weird Weekend" 21/02/76 - No.13 to 01/05/76 - No.1 Mr. Roper is having central heating fitted in the house, and decides to escape the chaos by spending the weekend away in a converted bus, he drags Mildred and the flatmates along for the journey, and as you might expect the weekend is more than a bit eventful, and when the gang overhear plans to burgle a nearby mansion, things really hot up... "The Stuck Up Spaniard" 08/05/76 - No.20 to 12/06/76 - No.25 Chrissy brings her new boyfriend Renaldo back to the flat to meet the others. Renaldo is a big mouthed, and a bit of a show off, and soon gets on Robin's nerves, so Robin makes plans to show Renaldo up, which of course go a bit awry... "Plane Crazy" 19/06/76 - No.26 to 24/07/76 - No.31 Robin, Jo, Chrissy and the Ropers decide they all need a holiday... from each other! George and Mildred take a 'tramp' boat east, but Robin is in for a surprise when his pilot mate Ted has two other familiar passengers. And then things get even worse when Ted's plane runs short on fuel... (All stories were in B/W) (Story titles are made up) 8.0 Category:Strip Chronologies Category:Strips